


Głębokie i zimne

by Tatah123



Series: Lodowate morza [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, Sea Monsters, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatah123/pseuds/Tatah123
Summary: (Harry Potter / Harriet Potter) (Mermaids and Sea Witch) (+18) (Tomarry, Drarry, Hinny and others. )After an accident with the jokes of the time, young Tom Riddle Jr is in the future and establishes itself like student in Hogwarts with help of Dumbledore. The young Harrietta Potter takes care of Riddle, help Dumbledore's army and discover the plans of Lord Voldemort.However, his tasks become increasingly difficult because of an obsession with wanting to indulge in the Great Lake every night.





	1. Letter

● 4 ° Privet Drive ●  
( Great Britain  
Little whinging  
Surrey  
July  
Day 27  
3:30 p.m.  
Friday  
Kitchen )

The hot sun lit up the blue sky beneath the British condominium, the wind blowing hard against the girl's face with emerald eyes and dark hair. She wore a wide white blouse that came down to her knees in a wide brown jeans, her red sneakers tied with white laces was the only new thing in her look.

His hair was compromised that came up to his waist, embarrassed, oily and with double ends almost broken were tied in a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes watching from the kitchen window as the wind swayed to the rosebushes she had planted last summer, no doubt her work was well done.

The magenta-colored flowers were wide open, its yellow kerchief was appearing and its scent was present through the air.

\- Girl ! Come fast ! - Petunia bellowed impatiently in her voice.

Young Potter turned to face her aunt Petunia with indifference, walked slowly toward her aunt.

\- Aberration !!! - Petunia spat more impatiently, the girl could see the veins of his long neck like a goose.

Young Potter approached her aunt who was sitting in front of the table, looking scattered over her blond hair that was turning white.

Of all the problems she'd ever faced in her life, painting her aunt's hair was one of the worst.

The young woman just hoped that this summer would pass quickly, she would not be stuck in this neighborhood anymore.

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
July  
Day 27  
3:55 a.m.  
Friday  
Entrance hall )

The previously tiled floor with green and white coloration was now completely grimy with a large layer of dust and dirt. The paper was old, worn, and with some bubbles of air rippling giving it an air of carelessness with the house, the dark green and gold colors were faded.

The mirror on the wall was broken, its golden frame was rusted with a few pieces missing. Just below the cracked mirror was a small table, its wood was dark with a very thick layer of dust with mixed dirt.

A man with long, dark hair stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror, his dark eyes expressing melancholy.

\- Sirius. - A voice called quietly.

The black heir turned to face Dumbledore, the old man wore a long silver dress with light blue embroidery that drew stars and constellations, over his robe wore a dark robe with each constellation drawn with silver lines that moved of their own accord.

His long white beard was locked with golden threads and noises, a very stylish look.

\- Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again. - Sirius added a little dismayed.

\- My boy, I have to ask you for a last-minute meeting. - Dumbledore explained calmly with a serious look, the brightness of his eyes was not present.

\- Dumbledore, did something happen to Harry? - Sirius asked worriedly.

\- No, but it could happen. - Dumbledore replied quietly.

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
July  
Day 27  
4:30 p.m.  
Friday  
Entrance hall )

The sounds of frightened whispers were heard through the dark door at the end of the Hallway, some swearing was uttered by Sirius.

The red-haired girl approached the door carefully, her footsteps as silent as a cat's. As she stood near the dark door, she concentrated on hearing the conversation of the order.

After a few moments of conversation, the young woman listened to the adults get up and go towards the door. So she rose quickly from the ground in silence, taking quick steps up the stairs.

● 4 ° Privet Drive ●  
( Great Britain  
Little whinging  
Surrey  
July  
Day 27  
10:30 a.m.  
Friday  
Harry's room)

Young Potter lay sprawled on the bedroom ceiling, her afternoon too exhausting. Cleaning the stairs, taking care of the garden, washing the dishes, sweeping the room, ironing cloths in the rooms, vacuuming the rooms, cleaning the refrigerator, washing their relatives' clothes, making dinner and cleaning the dishes.

After these tasks without pause, he took a quick and cold shower that had his skin covered in fever. The only thing relaxes him in the day in this house, take a cold shower and go to sleep.

His bed was not pleasant at all to sleep and caused him back pain, but it was better than the closet.

Young Potter was startled to see an owl come in through the window, her uncles took off the bars because some neighbors began to comment on. It was a nightmare for her Aunt Petunia and a nuisance to her Uncle Vernon, which resulted in a thrash in her thighs.

There were still the black-and-purple markings on her thighs, starting from the groin to her knees.

The owl landed on the desk, on his left leg was tied a very thick letter, perhaps had five pages. Before he could ask the owl, the bird disappeared through the window.

Then he opened the letter carefully so as not to make any noise. His uncle was not in a good mood today because of work, did not want him hitting her again.

● Letter ●

Harry,

Dumbledore and the order have Tom Riddle! He came through a portal! He's back in time!

Dumbledore told the order that he was an old student who is quite important but did not reveal his identity to the order.

He's coming tomorrow here, Dumbledore wants to talk to both of us and he'll get you!

I've heard some interesting things about him, he does not know who you are or me.

Dumbledore does not want us to send you letters, but these are desperate times.

Harry is ready at 04:30, I stole a special paper from the order. You'll come with me.

I have the impression that something bad will happen! Please come quickly!

He will be here, I do not want to be alone with him, he will get me.

The thing will happen again, it will happen ...

You know everything, Dumbledore have no idea what you're dealing with, this is a collective suicide!

We're going to die!

GINNY

● Letter ●

His hands trembled after reading the letter with squeaky large letters, Gin had written in a hurry and panic of something.


	2. Miss you

● 4 ° Privet Drive ●  
( Great Britain  
Little whinging  
Surrey  
July  
Day 28  
03:30 a.m.  
Saturday  
Bathroom )

The young woman looked at her face in the mirror, her long dark hair was messy and shivering. Below her emerald eyes were deep circles under her eyes, the result of her restless nights.

The girl stepped out of the mirror hanging on the wall into the shower stall, after turning on the shower wet her long dark hair quickly, shampooing everywhere and then wiping.

She still felt that her body had not recovered from her uncle's last beating, but she did not have time to recover or complain, she had to meet Ginny and escape from her Muggle relatives.

Young Potter came out of the wet shower stall, grabbed the old towel, and dried quickly. There was no time to waste, especially now that Ginny was coming.

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
London  
July  
Day 28  
03:40 a.m.  
Saturday  
Entrance hall )

The young redhead came down the stairs in silence in the dark, on her sides was a brown backpack made with cloths she had carved herself. Her long red hair was tied up in a high, tight-fitting ponytail by a black elastic, matched by her look. She wore a red sweater with the letter G embroidered with a white line, jeans were light blue, and her overshoes were red.

He walked slowly to the door, turned the knob quietly, and left carefully. After carefully closing the door, he walked out into the streets of London.

He had to get Harry as quickly as possible, especially in this situation.

He could not leave Harry with his relatives any more, they hated magic, and with some of the diners on duty he was too risky. Taking her to order was right, plus they both have several activities to do together.

● 4 ° Privet Drive ●  
( Great Britain  
Little whinging  
Surrey  
July  
Day 28  
4:45 a.m.  
Saturday  
Garden )

Young Potter sat on her trunk with her owl's cage in her hand, surveying the deserted street and concluded that she might be well on her way. The cold was his only company down the street, since Hedwig was with Hermione.

His Uncle Vernon had grown tired of her, tried to give it to one of his sister's whore bulldogs. However, Hedwig was very intelligent and caused a huge scar on his wrinkled face, the scar left the dog blind in one eye.

Harriet paid the price, picked up on her uncle without stopping until her Aunt Petunia begged her uncle to stop, they were making a lot of noise and the neighbors were almost coming in to see what was happening. Her thighs were badly bruised, and her back was purple because of her uncle's kicking.

Young Potter had only one fear, that her uncle let Dudley lose his virginity with her. Dudley never attracted anyone and never dated, his uncles were frightened by it and even thought of giving it to him as his first time.

This frightened him greatly, Dumbledore never believed his words or his crying. But she learned to endure everything, for her friends needed her.

Young Potter had her long, wet, wet hair in a ponytail, wore a dark brown sweater with brown jeans, and Dudley's rumpled dark tennis shoes. Her round glasses were on her face, her uncles did not like that she used them at home and called her a blind freak when she wore it.

\- Harry! - Ginny called in her voice.

Young Potter turned her attention to the street, a red-haired girl with red galoshes coming toward her. It made her heart race, as did her reactions when she saw Cedric.

Young Potter stood up abnormally fast toward her friend, her arms outstretched around her friend's body.

\- Gin, I've missed you so much. - Harriet sighed with relief.

Her lips were touched by Gin's lips, her friend's hands crawled beneath her sweater and felt a tightness in her breasts. A sigh left her mouth, her eyes closing in quietly.

\- I missed you and your lips much more. - Gin smiled, watching the young woman in front of her.

\- Gin, we're in the middle of the street! We can not do it here. - Harriet whispered, warning with a little fear.

The young redhead touched her lips to his neck, giving little kisses and houses in her sensitive area.

\- Just a little bit of affection and after all, I've been waiting a long time for this. - Ginny smiled wickedly.

Young Wesley slid her hands to her friend's waist, giving her a small squeeze in the area, which had an instant effect on Harriet.

The dark-haired girl felt a shiver run through her body, Gin's lips pinched hers and her tongue scraped her lower lip.

\- I think we're going that way this way. - Harriet sighed with passion, enchanted with the pleasures that a simple kiss could take.

\- I want to continue this a lot, but we have to go. - Gin explained annoyed, it was so good to taste Harry's lips. - I brought your broom, we have to go before some Muggle sees us.

The two girls came out of the tight embrace, Gin squatted on the lawn of the garden and pulled the brown backpack from her back, setting it on the floor and opening it.

\- I got an illegal spell to spill the bag, we can pack your things here after you take off your broom.- Gin concentrated, as she worked on finding the broom.

Young Wesley rose from the ground quickly, pulling the broom from inside her brown pack, then sitting on it and preparing to fly. Meanwhile, her friend was dragging the trunk and the cage into the brown backpack.

\- Ready? - Gin asked smiling, watching the young woman buttoning her brown backpack and putting it on her back, since they began there intimate friendship planned to run away together.

\- Ready, I've got everything stored. - Harriet said as she climbed onto the broom's back as she waited for Gin to start flying.

The two young women on the broom left the ground quickly, wind currents pounding in their faces, the best feeling for both of them along with the freedom to be in the air. The two young women on the broom disappeared through the clouds in the still dark sky, leaving the unwanted home.


	3. Transfer

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
London  
July  
Day 28  
05:00 a.m.  
Saturday  
Kitchen )

The man with long dark hair was sitting at the table, watching the papers in his hands carefully. He still remembers the name mentioned in the order meeting, Archiebald John Weasley, or rather, Alchie Henry Laurrens.

He got his name on the Gringots papers, there was always something dirty with these goblins.

● Identity ●

Birth name :

Archiebald John Weasley

Family :

Weasley

Date of birth :

12/08/1995

Date of Death:

07/31/75

Cause of death:

Archiebald John Weasley was caught in an ambush by Death Eaters, the room where you hid was burned with an unknown curse and his body was badly damaged. But his papers, clothes and belongings were found on the spot.

● Identity ●

The dark eyes expressed confusion, in the same year that he died several diners managed to escape from the Aurors mysteriously and without leaving clues. Everyone who knew Archiebald always reported a fascination with being pure blood, always a reason for quarrels.

Was everything so strange, a faithful follower of pure-blood customs being murdered by Death Eaters? There seemed to be something missing, just as Dumbledore had told.

● FlashBack ●  
(12 ° Grimmauld Place  
Great Britain  
July  
Day 27  
4:00 p.m.  
Friday  
Dining room)

The members of the order were seated at the table, their eyes were filled with tears and nervousness. Primarily, a redheaded man who was sitting on the last chair on the table, his tears kept falling.

The long white-haired man stared into the room in silence, sitting in the front chair with papers in hand. His blue eyes watched the fake documents about a sad man, a man so young and too greedy for such a humble family.

\- My boy, I'm sorry about your brother and I give you my condolences. I think Archiebald never wanted to do that to you, he was just a messy boy back then. - Dumbledore reassured him calmly with a pitying look, his blue eyes a comforting glow.

\- How did he hide out for so many years? - Sirius asked in shock, this discovery made absolutely no sense in his head.

\- Archiebald was known as the lookout and helped several wizards out of the country illegally, one of these wizards helped our boy find a home in another country at a reasonable price. After forging his death with other worried wizards, he arrived in the United States and settled for two years. - Dumbledore explained quietly, his gaze serious. - He married a pureblood named Eliza Young, it seems that they had three sons over the marriage and before one of them sounded mysteriously, the Aurors were never called by Archiebald.

Arthur Weasley's tears streamed over his face, his nose turning redder than before.

\- As for the other children? - Molly asked worriedly.

The old man turned his gaze to the reddish mother, his blue eyes showing pity and sadness in a mixture of clear fear.

\- One of the children died of a disease that we do not know yet, another is missing a month ago. - Dumbledore replied, sighing quietly, as if trying to figure out a way to theorize what had happened to the last child. - We know that this last child was named Thomazin Valentin Henry Laurrens, I'm afraid he's no longer with us. 

The room returned there, plunging into deep silence, while the Weasley patriarch's tears streamed down his reddish face. Black Heir observed everything with melancholy, wise as it was to suffer for someone close.

\- Is there another reason for the meeting? - Severus asked seriously, always coldly in his eyes.

\- Yes, it seems to me that they have to do with the mists of time. My friends, I believe we will have to welcome a time traveler. - Dumbledore revealed quietly, looking a little more excited.

Suddenly Sirius stood up brutally, his dark eyes wide and glowing with determination.

\- Dumbledore, I insist the traveler stays here. - He offered Sirius firmly, felt that he needed to be useful to order.

The old man smiled a simple smile on his weathered face, just nodded and got up from his chair slowly.

\- I'm going to get Tom, he needs a lot of support. But one would ask, who would like to make false documents about kinship with young Tom? - Dumbledore asked, sighing with exhaustion in his voice, his eyes still glowing.

● FlashBack ●

The renegade heir Black let out an exhausted sigh, the Weasleys would adopt him as Archie's son, since his nephew was already dead and only the house-elves remember the child.

The young man ought to be special for Dumbledore to want false documents about his kinship, maybe he was known to the ministry or to Voldemort. Arthur Weasley's brother, the youngest and the meanest person he ever met, was a handsome young man with prejudiced ideologies about the Muggles.

Young Tom would have to try hard to look like the "father", would have to look the same or at least his hair red.

She got up from the table with the papers in her hands and walked out the door to close it. But she heard a few whispers up the hall and the sounds she could not make out, felt she needed to investigate.

He pulled his wand from his trouser pocket, walked slowly in the dark of the corridor until he reached the stairs leading to the hallway of the entrance hall. She leaned against the wall, watching the dark corridor by her side.

\- Gin, that's not fair! - An angry female voice whispered, it sounded very familiar.

\- Do not worry about them, they will not listen to us ... Just relax ... - Another female voice whispered, it also looked familiar.

The man moved quickly over the dark hallway, pointed his wand at the voices, and conjured a Lumus. The light revealed Ginny with her hands inside her step-daughter's sweater, Harriet Potter.

The girls were petrified with the fear of being caught, their skins were very pale, and their eyes were wide with shock. The man with long dark hair expressed surprise and his cheeks were rosy, his dark eyes focused on his stepdaughter.

The door behind the two young women was opened by an old man with a boy accompanying him, his blue eyes demonstrated calmly there is situation before them. The young man's dark eyes widened at the sight of the scene, the five watched a redheaded woman descend the stairs with a look of surprise at the sight of the five of them.  
  
\- You know how hormones are. - Commented Harriet, embarrassed.


	4. Documents, False Kinship and Serious Conversation

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
London  
July  
Day 28  
5:19 a.m.  
Saturday  
Entrance hall )

The two young women came face to face with their faces in full color, and they were very afraid of what was going to happen now.

The man with dark hair swallowed dry, his eyes turning his attention to Dumbledore behind the young women. That seemed quiet with everything she saw, as if it were normal to find two young girls almost fucking in the entrance hall at dawn.

\- Dumbledore, what an unexpected surprise. - Sirius, his face flushed, felt warm.

\- My boy, it seems that it is not only me that I like to make surprises, how is Harry? - Dumbledore asked quietly.

Young Potter shuddered with a little fear and shame, turned to the director with embarrassment evident on her face.

\- Good morning, Prof. Dumbledore. I did not expect to see you so soon, who is this with you? - Harriet asked, laughing nervously, watching the young Tom Riddle Jr.

The old man smiled a simple smile on his face, rested a hand on the right shoulder of the dark-haired young man who looked still in shock.

\- My girl, I think we'll have a lot to talk about right now, and one of those matters is Tom's arrival. - Tom, this is Harrietta Potter. Dumbledore introduced quietly, his blue eyes showing an interesting glow.

Young Potter began to move to approach the young Tom Riddle Jr, but at the hands of her friend they intertwined in hers. As if it was a sign of disapproval and fear, Gin was frightened by both.

\- It's ... A pleasure to meet you ... - Harriet replied hesitantly, her voice weak and lacking in confidence.

The two young women turned toward the dark corridor, hurried past Sirius and left the others unexplained.

\- What just happened here? - Molly asked with concern in her voice, after all Ginny and Harry had never acted like this before with someone new.

The renegade heir Black turned his attention to Matriarch Weasley, his dark eyes expressing deep embarrassment and confusion.

\- The girls were giving us a kiss when we caught them and they must be embarrassed. - Sirius explained uncomfortably with the subject, his eyes glazed over.

The matriarch Weasley let out a relieved sigh, her eyes seeming to lose their concern at the explanation.

\- I thought you saw them quarreling, the girls are still shy with their penurious " experimental romance." - Molly said nonchalantly.

\- "Experimental romance?" - Sirius asked with confusion in his voice.

\- Yes, they call it your courtship. - Molly replied simply. - They dated last year after the first race.

\- I did not know that, Harry never told me about dating. - Sirius said worriedly.

The matriarch Weasley approached to greet Dumbledore, felt a little ashamed of not being arranged for her visit.

\- Good morning, Prof. Dumbledore. Is this Tom? - Molly asked excitedly.

Young Tom nodded, the red-haired woman wrapped her arms around the young man and hugged him tightly. The young man was uncomfortable with the sudden action of the matriarch, his body hardening as he felt the tightening intensify.

\- Welcome to the family, Tom. - Molly grinned happily.

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
London  
July  
Day 28  
5:24 a.m.  
Saturday  
Living room )

The two young women were sitting on a Victorian couch with dark colors in a green set, Gin's arms were around her friend's waist and they opened wide. Potter's head was leaning against his friend's shoulder, his eyes were closed tightly, and his nails clung to Gin's back.

\- It's all right ... Breathe ... - Gin quieted a little sadly, as if it were known that something terrible would happen.

The young woman with dark hair began sobbing on her friend's shoulder, her warm tears watering the shoulder of the redhead of her life and proved to her how painful it was to face the boy again.

\- G ... Gin ... I thought I could ... I could look at him ... I can not ... I ... I remember ... - Harriet explained sobbing desperately.

Young Weasley tightened her hold, her nails digging into her friend's flesh, her blue eyes focused more closely on the open door of the room. The hallway was dark as well as the room, I felt someone would come and see how they were.

● 12 ° Grimmauld Place ●  
( Great Britain  
London  
July  
Day 28  
05:30 a.m.  
Saturday  
Kitchen )

The young man sat in front of the table, watching the papers on the wood of the table, a feather was next to a parchment in front of him.

\- As you can see, Tom, just sign it and you're going to be part of the family. - Dumbledore commented quietly with a calm look in his blue eyes.

The young man took the parchment in front of him in his hands, his eyes scanning each line of the adoption contract and insisted on handling some cheating.

\- Are you sure it will work, Prof. Dumbledore? We are forging a document that is only made by Gringots. - Riddle asked hesitantly.

\- My boy, Gringots is helping us in that part. - Dumbledore replied quietly.

The young man took the pen at his side and plunged into the inkwell, hated the old man with that calm tone of voice. First, he fell into his office and then two girls were ignoring him just because he was new to the house.

Just signed his old name and new signature, hoped he would not be arrested by the ministry for falsifying important documents.

● Adoption agreement ●

Birth name :

Thomazin Valentin Henry Laurrens

Name of adoption:

Thomazin Valentin Henry Laurrens Weasley

Date of birth :

31/12/1980

Age:

14 years

Status:

Pure blood

Parents :

Alchie Henry Laurrens / Archiebald John Weasley (Pure-Blood)

Eliza Young / Laurrens / Weasley (pure-blood)

Nationality:

American

Hometown :

New York

Family Connection:

Alice Eliza Laurrens (sister) (deceased)

Louis John Laurrens (brother) (deceased)

Molly Weasley Prewett (Aunt)

Arthur Weasley (uncle)

Gininevra Weasley (cousin)

Bill Weasley (cousin)

Ronald Weasley (cousin)

Fred Weasley (cousin)

Jorge Weasley (cousin)

Gui Weasley (cousin)

Charlie Weasley (cousin)

Percy Weasley (cousin)

Signature of relatives:

Molly P. Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Signature of Adopted:

Thomazin VH Laurrens

New signature of the adopted:

Thomazin VHL Weasley

● Adoption agreement ●

The old man turned his gaze to matriarch Weasley with a calm smile, his blue eyes expressing positivity and hope than usual. His hands gripped the parchment carefully, rolled slowly for a few minutes, and after tying a red mine around the parchment, he tucked it into his gray robes.

The two men were served by the matriarch Weasley, the older man received a cup of tea with drops of lemon and a plate of sugary biscuits with strawberry jam on top. The young boy received a large bowl with hot porridge with a glass of orange juice, the smell of porridge made the young man's stomach rumble.

\- Prof. Dumbledore, is it all right if the girls come to eat? - Molly asked worriedly.

\- Of course, I think the girls are hungry. - Dumbledore replied quietly.

With quick steps, matriarch Weasley left the kitchen in a hurry and went in search of the hidden girls. Dumbledore drank his lemon tea quietly, while young Tom stared at him suspiciously.

\- Professor, who were those girls at the entrance? - Tom asked suspiciously, he thought their behavior strange.

The old man rested his cup of tea on the saucer, turned his gaze to the younger calmly, and just picked up a biscuit. The younger man felt a little irritation when he saw that his question was ignored, his eyes narrowing even more with anger.

\- Professor, I'm sorry. But I can not bear behavior like those girls, who are they? - Tom asked insistently, his voice a hint of irritation.

\- The Misses Weasley and Potter are brilliant and dear girls by me, their behavior in relation to you was expected. You remember a young man who traumatized the two of them when they were 12 or 11 years old, it will take time to get used to his presence. - Dumbledore explained quietly, his gaze was extremely serious .

The short conversation between the two men was over, as matron Weasley and the two girls entered the kitchen in silence. The two young women sat next to Dumbledore in silence, one on either side of the man, and watched young Tom in silence.

Weasley matriarch served them with sugar-free orange juice, hot porridge for her daughter, and toast with fried eggs with tomato sauce on top.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. - Thanked Harriet with a little shyness, it was not a very good feeling to eat in front of Voldemort Jr.

\- Anything dear . You're too thin, you need to eat more. - Molly grinned happily.

The matriarch Weasley walked away from the table quietly and headed toward the stove as the two girls ate in silence, the old man smiled a friendly smile on his face.

\- My dear girl, tell me ... Have you told Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley about Tom? - Dumbledore asked simply.

Young Potter remained silent for a moment, after her plate was completely empty and sipped the last of her juice. He decided to answer the eldest.

\- Professor, Gin and I decided to tell you this afternoon ... when they arrive. - Harriet hesitated.

\- My girl, I beg you not to tell them. - Dumbledore simply asked.

The young Potter remained silent, her emerald eyes expression a mix of repressed feelings and fear was the most dominate among all. The old man studied their expressions intently, as if expecting some reaction from the young woman.

\- I ... I ... I will not tell ... - Harriet replied hesitantly.

The older man nodded slowly, turned his attention to his tea with lemon drops again. Meanwhile, the three young men were in a deep uncomfortable silence.

\- I think almost the whole process is almost complete, my boy. - Dumbledore said quietly, enjoying a cup of lemon-laden tea.

The two girls turned their gaze to young Tom, Weasley's eyes were disgusted and disgusted, and young Potter's eyes expressed mistrust. The young man made the decision to ignore his eyes, only turned his attention to the director.

\- Sorry Professor . But almost complete? - Tom asked, confused, he had not yet touched his orange juice or the porridge in front of him.

\- My boy, you have a few things there is to learn about your new family and how being yours will affect you from now on. - Dumbledore replied quietly, taking a sip of his tea.

\- We'll have to paint your red hair, we can say your eyes are the same as your mother's. We will also have to show you some memories in the Pensieve about the real Thomazin, just to be sure. - Dumbledore said quietly, taking some more lemon tea for himself.

The two young women expressed surprise when they imagined Tom Riddle Jr with red hair, the matriarch Weasley let out a little laugh at this.

\- There's no other way ? Will I have to paint my hair anyway? - Tom asked uncomfortably, brushing red hair was a bad idea in his eyesight.

\- The Weasleys are known for their red hair, Tom. It would be suspect a Weasley with dark hair, especially after the Minister was ... Bipolar with some subjects. - Dumbledore explained quietly.

Young Tom raised his eyebrows doubtfully, feeling that things were not so good for Dumbledore's side. Just as it would not be for him and the two girls this year at Hogwarts, especially for Potter.

\- I'm sorry, but I think the term bipolar is very confusing to me. Sir, could you explain better? - Riddle asked respectfully, but his dark eyes expressed irritation with the old man.

The older man nodded slowly in silence, his hands touching the blue porcelain plate with the sugary biscuits on the surface, before directing it to young Potter at his side. Young Riddle felt a small pang of rage at this action, the old man preferred to serve sugary biscuits to a scruffy and scarred girl in the middle of his forehead, instead of answering his question that is considerably important at that time.

\- My girl, will you have a sugary biscuit? I think you'll need a lot of sugar right now. - Dumbledore asked quietly, his attention to the question was so great that it was obvious he was ignoring the young Riddle's question.

\- No thank you . - Answered the young Potter uncomfortable with the environment that was.

\- Too bad, those sugary cookies are wonderful with that jam. - Commented Dumbledore quietly.

The young Riddle closed his eyes slowly, the two young women were able to hear the boy draw air through his nose and let go slowly. As if trying to keep his patience, however, he was failing in his purpose.

\- My girl, I think we'll have to make sure our secret does not come out of your mouth. - Commented Dumbledore simply.

The young woman turned her wide eyes to the director in surprise, felt a knot forming in her throat.

\- A secret ballot will solve our situation, we can do it now. - Dumbledore concluded quietly.


End file.
